Sunshot
by Nicky Lake
Summary: All Renesmee wants is to go to the park today, but it's too sunny. Will a snide comment from Leah give the Cullens the painfully obvious solution they've been hunting for for centuries?


The Cullen family sits in the living room of their large, contemporary home. Facing a large window, all are taking in the rays of light on a particularly sunny day in Forks.

Renesmee sighs.

"What's the matter?" Bella asks.

"Mommy," Renesmee starts, "Why can't we go to the park today?"

Bella exhales and pulls her daughter onto her lap, "You remember what happens to our skin when it's sunny?"

"Yes."

"And you know that we have to keep our secret, right?"

"Yes."

"That's why we can't. The humans can't see us sparkling, or they'll suspect something."

There was complete silence in the Cullen clan as they all waited for Renesmee's response.

"Well, will you and Daddy play in the yard with me, then?" she asked, innocently, causing the whole family to smile. The young girl hopped from her mother's lap and ran out the back door, her parents trailing behind. They play for a while. Renesmee quickly tires of children's games like tag and hide-and-seek, and is on to the next thing. The small household is just about to play a game of hopscotch, when a dog-ish scent fills their noses.

"Jacob!" Renesmee yells, before running and jumping into his arms. Edward notices that Jacob is flanked by his miniature pack, Seth and Leah.

"You should really put some sunscreen on that kid," Leah sarcastically suggests, but quickly notices that nobody is amused, "I was joking, you guys."

"I know, but...maybe?" Bella questions, "She is partially human, after all. Humans get sunburns."

"Seriously? The kid could take down a small village and you're concerned about her skin?" Leah scoffs. Only silence comes from Edward and Bella.

"It couldn't hurt," Carlisle announces at a normal volume from inside the house. Bella looks up to Edward.

"I'll go get it," Edwards says, and walks away at a human pace.

"You are taking this way too seriously," Leah declares.

"You'll understand when you have kids, Leah," Esme answers as she comes out of the house, holding a silver tray, "Sandwiches?"

Jacob, Seth, and Leah each take one as Edward finally re-enters the yard.

"I found some. You'd be surprised at how difficult it is to find sunscreen in a house full of vampires," Edward jokes.

"Ness, go let your parents put some of that icky goo on you," Jacob tells Renesmee, and she immediately obeys.

"Oh, this stuff smells awful," Bella says, but slathers it on her daughter's bare arms and face anyway.

"Mooooooooooooooom, this stuff is gross," Renesmee moans.

"Hold on, it'll dry." They wait about 30 seconds before dismissing Renesmee to go back to playing with Jacob.

~20 Minutes Later~

"Did you guys really put sunscreen on Renesmee?" Alice asks. She and Jasper have just returned from a hunting trip.

"It's silly, I know, but you can never be too careful," Bella defends.

"If you say so," Alice giggles.

"So, did you guys have-"

"Bella, look!" Jacob shouts from the other side of the yard. Immediately, all of the Cullens assume something is wrong. When they look, they're mesmerized by what they see.

"Mommy, my glitter went away," Renesmee announces. The whole family runs to her side.

"Oh my god, Edward, it's gone. She looks completely normal," Bella verified.

"That's amazing!" As the family marvels at Renesmee's new, matte skin, Jasper has an idea.

"I don't know, Jasper," Edward admits, "Our...'sparkle'...has always been more intense."

"But it's worth a try, right?" Bella interjects. Edward nods and grabs the sunscreen. The Cullens pass the bottle around and each squeezes a generous amount of the liquid onto their palm before rubbing it on any exposed skin. As a group, they step into the sun-lit, treeless area of the yard. Not a single shimmering centimeter is to be found.

"Marvelous," Carlisle whispers.

"Did you guys really not think of this before?" Jacob jokingly asks.

"So..." Renesmee begins, "Does this mean we can go to the park?"

"We can go anywhere in the whole wide world," Edward smiles, picking up and twirling his daughter in the air.


End file.
